Breakthrough
by Den Blue
Summary: What if the plane that was supposed to get the famous band Lemonade Mouth to Europe for their tour crashed on an island instead? And what if the pilot was someone who used to live on that island before? Mainly Wen/Olivia and Brady/Mikayla!
1. Chapter One

"Lemonade Mouth is going on tour!"

The room became silent. Everyone gazed at Stella, who just spilled out the big news to her band mates. Nobody was able to say a single word. But that didn't last too long, because within a few seconds the dead silence broke into cheers, gasps and screams. The six teenagers started jumping up and down, dancing around the room like crazy and hugging each other.

"Oh, my God! Stella!" Mo exclaimed, rushing over to the lead guitarist and hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it! We're going on tour! We're going on tour!" she squealed, tightening the grip on Stella.

"Yeah!" Charlie cried out as he, Scott and Wen high-fived.

"Wait, that's not all!" Stella exclaimed, caughing her band mates attention once again. "The tour's in Europe and our first stop is Paris!"

The room broke into loud cheers once again.

Mo squealed, "I love Europe! Especially Paris, it's so romantic there!" she sighed dreamily, leaning her head onto Scott's shoulder.

"So when are we leaving?" Scott asked, placing an arm around Mo's waist.

"Tomorrow morning, actually," Stella said. "We should probably head home and pack our stuff, the plane's leaving at eight."

Everyone then said their goodbyes and left home to pack their stuff. Wen decided to walk Olivia home, which she found really sweet of him. They talked about random stuff and the tour while they were walking.

"Wen, am I a bad a person if I will go on tour and leave Gram here on her own?" Olivia asked Wen when they were talking about the tour.

"I think she'll be fine, Liv," he assured her. "And if she'd feel lonely, she can always call my parents and come over to our house. You know you two are always welcome to us," he said, which made her smile.

"Thanks, Wen," she said. "By the way, how's Sydney doing?"

"Good, I guess. We're getting pretty much along," he told her. They were now standing on Olivia's front porch.

"Thanks for walking me home, Wen," Olivia said.

"No problem," Wen said. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, do you want me to drive you to the airport? Our dad could take us there," Wen suggested to her.

"No, Wen, that's okay. I don't want to be a bother," she said, which made the red head chuckle a bit.

"Olivia, you're never a bother. I want to take you, I'm sure my dad won't mind. Plus, my house is farther than yours, so we would pass by anyway," he said. Olivia then gave in.

"Okay, thanks, Wen. For everything," she smiled at him.

"Anything for a..." he trailed off. Anything for what? A friend? What exactly were they? Friends? Best friends? Or something more? They could be something more, after all Olivia said they were dating-ish during the interview with Moxie. But they never talked about it. It probably was a cover up for Mo and Olivia was just being a friend. But he said she was his girl. Wen's girl. That wasn't covering up. Wen really did like Olivia, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. He didn't want to tell her because he was scared of losing her as a friend, but after the interview everything was quite awkward between them two.

Olivia stood there with raised eyebrows, waiting for the ginger to say something. She wondered why was Wen acting so strange lately. _Maybe it's still because of what I said during the interview with Moxie,_ she thought. Olivia didn't know what made her say they're were dating-ish, all she wanted to do was help Mo, who had some trouble when Moxie asked her how her relationship with Scott was going. And because her dad was in the audience, she felt like she had to help her friend. So she said it. But what really surprised her is what Wen said to her. She's my girl. That setence's been stuck in Olivia's head ever since. Was he also covering up? Or did he like her? Because she liked him, a lot. But he was Wen. He could have any girl he wanted. So why her? Olivia sighed.

Then Wen couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk her about it. He needed to talk about _them. _And he was going to start with the interview with Moxie.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" he finally said, causing her to look at him curiously.

"What is it, Wen?" she asked.

"Errr..." Suddenly, he couldn't do it. At least not now. He wasn't ready. Was he ready? Of course he was. Or not? He didn't know. He wasn't sure.

"Wen?..."

"...What time you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He mentally facepalmed.

"Oh..." she sounded disappointed. "Well, is 7:45 okay with you?"

He nodded simply. "We'll be here. I have to go. Bye, Liv..." he was about to leave, but all of sudden Olivia cried after him.

"Wen!"

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"...B-bye."

He raised his hand to signalize waving before turning around and soon disappearing from the view. Olivia sighed and entered the house.

* * *

The next morning Olivia's alarm clock went off at 7 o' clock. She didn't get much sleep, she was thinking about Wen. Although it wasn't easy, Olivia decided to forget about him for a moment and went into the bathroom to take quick shower and brush her teeth.

After she changed into her clothes and made her hair in a ponytail, she checked if she had everything in her suitcases and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. After getting some food she checked on the time and realized it was already 7:40.

Olivia hugged her grandmother for the last time once she saw Wen's dad's car waiting on her.

"You sure you'll be okay, Gram?" she asked worriedly. She was really going to miss her and still wasn't really sure about leaving her on her own.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be fine. You go and have fun," Gram smiled at her granddaughter as she kissed her cheek. Olivia stepped off the porch and waved at her for the last time before turning around and walking toward the car.

"Hello Mr. Gifford, thank you for letting me drive with you," Olivia thanked Wen's dad as he put her suitcases in the trunk.

"It not a problem, Olivia," Mr. Gifford smiled at girl. They entered the car and drove off. Olivia sat in the backseat, while Wen sat next to his dad on the passenger seat. The two said 'Hey' to each other, but that was it. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They finally reached the airport. Wen said goodbye to his dad and so did Olivia, after thanking him for taking her with them again. Wen hugged his dad for the last time before he went back inside the car and drove off, leaving Olivia and Wen alone.

"Oh, look, there's the others!" Olivia pointed at the bunch standing a few metres from them that was waving at them.

"You're late," was Stella's greeting.

"No, we're not," Wen pointed out.

"Actually Stella, they're on time," Charlie said, making Stella roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, or will miss the plane!"

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm Brady, the pilot," a raven haired boy introduced himself as everyone entered the plane. It was a private plane, so there was only the band and of course, Brady.

"Hey Brady, nice to meet you," Stella shook hands with him. "I'm Stella, this is Wen, Olivia, Charlie, Mo a Scott."

Brady smiled, "Oh, I know who you guys are. I'm a big fan of Lemonade Mouth."

Stella grinned, "Cool!"

"Okay, take your seats, we're about take off," Brady said and everyone started to sit down. Mo sat next to Scott, Stella sat next to Charlie and Olivia sat next to Wen. Olivia kept looking out of the window while Wen was looking at his lap. It seemed like there was going to be some awkwardness between them two for sure.

Brady said something about making sure to have seat belt on through the microphone and soon the plate was taking off. Once it happened, Olivia felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't really like flying, it was as bad as stage fright, well, that before Lemonade Mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Olivia turned her head just to see Wen looking at her worriedly. She looked down at her lap, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Liv," she heard his say. "Liv, look at me."

She slowly lifted her head up.

"Are you scared?"

"No," she gulped. "I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?" she turned her head so she wouldn't have to face him.

Then she felt something touch her hand. It was Wen's hand. She looked at their now lanced fingers and then at Wen.

"It's okay, I'm here with you."

Olivia felt calmer now. Being with Wen always comforted her for some reason.

"Thanks, Wen."

He smiled at her. She kept looking into his eyes, which calmed her even more.

"Guys..." Brady's voice said through the microphone, interrupting everyone from their own business, "don't panic, but there's a storm happening and I think we may-" Brady never got the finish his sentence, because in all sudden the lighting hit the plane's wing.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you brakayla1273 for following this story :)**

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, but couldn't recognize where she was. Her head hurt and also her whole body was in a terrible pain. As her vision cleared completely, she remembered what happened. She was on a plane, and the plane crashed. Now the pieces of it were everywhere around and everything was in ruins. There was smoke, but luckily there was no fire. At least not anymore.

Even thought it hurt, Olivia sat up slowly. She looked around once again and realized the plane must've crashed somewhere in the middle of the jungle. The thing is she didn't where. Maybe it was on a deserted island. She scanned the whole region with her eyes again, just to found her band mates lying on the ground. She sighed in relief when she saw them waking up. Stella was the first one who sat up. She rubbed the back of her head and groaned.

"You guys... Is everyone okay?" she asked, looking around her.

"What happened?" Charlie was the second to be heard.

"The plane crashed," Scott said as he helped Mo up to her feet.

"Are we alive?" Wen asked. Olivia was thankful to hear his voice.

"I guess..." Stella said as she got up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes. "Great way how to start our tour."

Once the pain left Olivia's body and she was able to get up, she saw Wen standing above her, offering her his hand. She looked at him and smiled, she accepted the hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Wen," she said.

"Guys!" Charlie exclaimed. Everyone turned to him. "Where's Brady?"

"I'm right here, guys, don't worry," a voice said and then Brady walked out of some bushes.

"Brady, are you okay? Where were you?" Mo started asking.

"I woke up before you guys did, so I went to look around. It looks familiar here to me for some reason," he said.

"Where are we anyway?" Stella asked.

"I suppose we are on some island or something," Brady replied, scratching his head.

"But..." Stella trailed off. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Everyone changed looks.

* * *

"My kings, I'm leaving for my guard patrol, so don't do anything stupid while I'll be gone," Mikayla said as she walked into the throne room to find Boomer and Boz sitting on the couch, doing practically nothing. She was about to leave, but Boz called after her.

"Wait, Mikayla!" Boz got up and ran over to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please peal this banana for me?" he asked, handing her the banana.

"Umm, sure..." she gave him a confused look before taking the banana from him. She wanted to peal it but in all sudden it gave her an electric shock, causing her to drop the banana on the ground. Boomer and Boz started laughing.

"What the heck?" she yelled angrily.

"Told you it was going to be funny," Boz said to Boomer. Mikayla glared at him.

"Boz!" she exclaimed. "That hurt."

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby," she punched her shoulder slightly, still laughing. Mikayla shot him another glare before storming off the castle.

"This girl can't take a joke," Boz said, dropping himself on the sofa next to Boomer, who just nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Stupid kings_, Mikayla cursed, kicking into rocks while she walking through the jungle. _Brady, I wish you were here._

Ever since King Brady left, Mikayla's been missing him so much. There wasn't a day when she wouldn't think of the raven headed boy. Mikayla's always wondered what was happening in his life, if he was still in Chicago, if he has moved on, anything. She's always wondered if he still liked her or if he already forgot about her, because after he left, Mikayla realized she actually liked Brady. But not that he was gone, she never got the chance to tell him. She was very upset, but also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Mikayla's been walking around the jungle for a while now. It was a normal patrol and nothing interesting was happening, luckily. That until she saw something. She glanced up at the sky and saw smoke. She started walking toward the place where the smoke was. Once she was really close, she heard voices, but couldn't see who it was, since it was coming from a place behind some bushes. Mikayla gasped at what she saw when she uncovered the bush carefully.

Pieces of crashed plane were all around, also the smoke and then there were seven teenagers. Mikayla was still hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the right moment to come out. She scanned the each teenager with her eyes.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought as she was looking at the boy in a pilot suit. It didn't take much time to realize who the person was. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Brady?"

Unfortunately she didn't realize she said it out loud.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites! :)  
********And I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been super busy with school and other stuff. Also, I'm sorry if I write too short chapters...  
**

**(Brady's POV)**

Why does this jungle look so familiar? I feel like I've been here before. Maybe I didn't think that whole getting-a-job-as-a-pilot through. Why did I agree to that when aunt Nancy suggested it to me in the first place? Now look what happened. Our plane crashed somewhere... I don't even know where, with no hope for rescue. Normally I would be freaking out, but that would be the old Brady. I've changed. Really. The new Brady is more responsible, mature and even better looking. Hey, why am I talking about myself in the third person? Oh, well, nevermind.

My thoughts were interupted when I heard someone say my name.

"Huh?" I whirled around, trying to figure out who said that.

"What?" Stella sighed.

"Didn't you just say my name?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, if you haven't noticed there's been a deadly silence going on for the good last minutes," she pointed out, looking at her worried band mates. That's weird. I'm positive I heard someone say my name.

"Maybe I was just hearing things," I finally decided to shrug it off, but then something rustled in the bushes.

"What was that?" Mo asked, snuggling to Scott.

"I think it's coming from the bushes over there," Charlie said, pointing at the bushes behind us. We all glanced at that spot.

"Don't worry, I've got it," I gestured to everyone to stay back before walking slowly towards the bushes. I just hoped there was no wild animal or something like that. As I uncovered the bushes to clear the view, I saw no wild animal, thankfully. The only thing I saw was just a machete lying on the dirty ground.

_Wait a minute_, I thought as I picked up the machete and looked at it attentively. _I've seen this thing before. _

It took a few seconds until it hit me.

That machete... it was_ hers_.

* * *

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I just couldn't believe it. Brady was here, he really was. _But what is he doing here? And who are those people?_ Too many questions were running through my head, wanting to know the answers. I was thankful that none of them noticed me saying Brady's name. Well, expect for Brady. But he seemed to shrug it off quickly.

I was still hiding behind the bushes, honestly not knowing what to do. I kept my eyes on Brady. Then, all of sudden, he glanced at the place where I was hiding and I got scared that he would see me, so covered the bush quickly. **(A/N: That sentence may sound weird, but I just don't know how to say it)** Unfortunately the stupid bush rustled, making noise. _Darn!_ I cursed quietly, hoping that no one noticed anything.

"What was that?" a girl voice said. Too late._ I gotta get out of here,_ I thought quickly. I didn't have any other choices anyway. So without thinking about anything else, I started running.

I ran as fast as my legs let me, but I didn't really know where I was heading to. Still running, I looked round to check if any of them wasn't following me and that caused me to bump into someone. I looked at person just to see my dad with a confused look on his face and some guards behind him.

"Daddy?"

"Baby girl? What are you doing here?" he asked me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm on my guard patrol?" I said in a 'duh' tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Some of the villagers saw a plane falling down from the sky and they're afraid it might have crashed somewhere in the jungle," he said. That must have been the plane I saw with Brady!

My dad then continued talking, "I need you to go back to the castle and make sure the kings don't-"

"Mikayla, Mason!" someone called, cutting off my dad. We turned around and saw Boomer and Boz running towards us.

I sighed, "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard the big news, is it true that a plane crashed somewhere in the jungle?" Boomer asked ardently.

"Yeah, there's finally something interesting going on! There weren't many things happening lately," Boz pointed out and Boomer nodded in agreement.

"My kings, go back to the castle. We need to go find that plane and figure out what made it crash here, it's too dangerous for you two to come," my dad said and the kings groaned.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a Mason!" Boomer said. My dad rolled his eyes. Yep, that sounded pretty stupid.

"Fine, if you're willing to come then come. Mikayla, take care of them," my dad said and then just turned around, leaving me staring at him. _Take care of them? Who does he think I am? Their babysitter? Oh, wait... I actually am._

I turned to Boomer Boz and let out a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's go," I spurred them to go. They just shrugged and started following Mason. I stood there for a while, thinking about a few things. _Guess I have to face Brady now_, I thought before I caught up with Boomer and Boz again.

* * *

**(Brady's POV)**

I kept staring at weapon in my hands. Mikayla Makoola's machete. How did this thing get there? But if it's here that means... My heart skipped a beat. No. That wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Or could it?

"So?" Stella's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around, seeing that everyone was looking at me.

"What you got there?" Scott asked as he pointed at the machete. I looked at it again.

"Well..."

I was about to say something, but some strange noise interrupted me. It sounded like buzzing. I heard everyone gasp. Mo covered her mouth with her hand, Charlie stared with his mouth half open and everyone had their eyes widened. I had no idea what was going on.

"What?" I asked, completely puzzled out. Stella opened her mouth first, but then just raised her hand and pointed at something behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around. My eyes widened as I saw what everyone was looking at.

A freaking waka waka bug.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! :)  
I feel like writing today, so here's an update! And thank you for the reviews!**

**(Brady's POV)**

Okay, so that creature totally proved that we were on Kinkow. Home, sweet home, right? I missed it here. But there wasn't time to think about things like that because of that waka waka bug. I wanted to do something, mainly protect everyone, but I didn't know how. _What to do, what to do?_ Then I remember something; I still had Mikayla's machete. There was only one thing that I could do, and to fight that giant bug. Yes, I did say fight. Back in Chicago I actually learned how to kick some butts, so it didn't have to be such a big problem. At least I hoped so.

"Everyone back away!" I exclaimed and without hesitating they did as they were told. Grasping the machete I turned to face the waka waka bug again.

"Let's do this," I said with determination in my voice.

* * *

**(Mikayla's POV)**

We were walking through the jungle, searching for the place where the plane crashed. Honestly I forgot where the place was but I still kept my mouth shut and didn't tell anyone that I was there. I was afraid of what was going to happen. I was afraid of facing Brady again. But why would I be afraid of that? I didn't know, I just was. I haven't seen him in two years and so everyone else. Boomer was going to see his brother again and no one could tell if he would be happy or mad. Boz would probably be happy, because he would get to finally meet his long lost brother. All of that was probably going to happen if we were succesfull at finding that place.

I don't know how long I've been thinking about these things until I noticed everyone stopped walking. At first I didn't know why, but then I saw smoke and it him me; We reached that place.

"There has to be the plane, behind the bushes!" Boomer exclaimed as he and Boz wanted to rush over there, but my dad stopped them.

"Easy," he said slowly, pulling them back. "It could be dangerous, let me look," he said and then he and the guards walked to the bushes with me following right behind. We uncovered the bushes to clear the view. My and everyone else's eyes widened.

There were still the six teenagers but also a boy fighting a waka waka bug. And that boy was Brady.

"Is that Brady fighting a waka waka bug?" Boomer asked and I almost jumped because I didn't notice that he and Boz joined us watching it too.

"I thought you said he didn't know how to fight," Boz told Boomer who just shrugged. They had a point. Where did Brady learn how to fight so well? It was amazing. Then I noticed something. What was that thing in his hand? It looked like my machete. _But how..._ I looked at my case where I kept my machete and saw it was empty._ Oh... _I must have dropped it before I ran away!_ Oops..._

I looked at Brady again who just knocked down the bug. Then the thing flew away. Brady smiled. To be honest, I was pretty amazing at what I just saw.

"What the heck was that?" a girl with brown mixed with blonde strand hair asked.

"That was amazing!" a boy who looked like Boz exclaimed. Wait... A boy who looked like Boz? How come I never noticed him? Unless... I looked at my left and saw that Boz was still next to Boomer. So I don't see doubles... good. But still, what is this?

"Yeah, go Brady! That's my bro!" suddenly Boomer yelled. They all turned to us, including Brady. Boomer's expression softened.

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "did I say it out loud?" I mentally facepalmed.

"Boom?" Brady said as he walked over to our hiding spot. We all stepped forward. "Mikayla, Mason?"

"Brady, who are these people?" a brown haired girl asked. It took Brady a few seconds to respond.

"Umm..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"King Brady is that really you?" my dad spoke. Brady nodded slowly.

"Whoa, wait," a boy with long brown hair cut in. "King? What is going on?"

"All I know that my brother is back," Boomer smiled and pulled Brady in a hug. Brady was taken by a surprise but soon returned the hug. "I'm so sorry, Boomer."

"It's okay, Brady. I'm not mad at you, but please, never ever leave again," Boomer said as they pulled away. Brady smiled at him before he turned to the others who were staring at them.

"Guys, this is Boomer. He's my brother. And this is Mikayla and her father Mason," Brady explained.

"Cool, but how do you know them?" the girl with brown hair mixed with blonde strand asked.

Brady sighed. "Before I became a pilot, I used to live on this island and Boomer and I were the kings. Then I... then I left and went back to Chicago where Boomer and I used to life before. I became a pilot then and you know the rest of the story," he finished and everyone stared at him.

"So you're actually a king of this island?" the blonde girl asked. Brady nodded.

"Dude, that's awesome!" the girl with blonde strand in her hair exclaimed.

"Agreed," the boy with long hair said. "It's pretty sweet."

"Thanks, I guess," Brady said and then he turned to Boomer. "You're really not mad at me for leaving?"

Boomer shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. I was mad, but not anymore. But how come you crashed here? Are you really that bad at piloting?" he raised an eye brow.

"For your information I'm a brilliant pilot!" Brady defended himself, which made Boomer laugh a bit. "No, we were on our way to Paris for the Lemonade Mouth tour and we caught a storm and the lightings probably hit the plane's wing."

"Wait, what's Lemonade Mouth?" Boomer asked. That's a good question.

"Oh, sorry. This is Olivia White, Wen Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree, Charlie Delgado and Scott Pickett, the members of the band Lemonade Mouth," Brady introduced them to us.

"That's weird, I've never heard of them," Boomer scratched his head.

"Yeah, that is weird," I heard the Stella girl say.

Boomer just shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot! Brady, this is Boz, our long lost brother," he said, then turned around, searching for Boz. "Boz?... Oh... Wow."

We all realized that Boz and the guy Wen who looked exactly like him were staring at each other.

"Whoa! You guys look alike!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, they totally do!" Mo agreed.

"Mason, please don't tell me that we have another brother," Boomer turned to my dad who shook his head.

"Don't worry, my king, there's only you three. Although the similarity of these two is kind of unbelievable," my dad said as he looked at the two red heads. He was right. It was unbelievable. They looked like twins! Sure, maybe their hairstyles were a bit different but in everything else they were alike. I wondered if their personalities were also the same... Hmm.

"So you're Wen, right?" Boz asked his 'twin'.

Wen nodded, "Yeah. And you are..."

"I'm Boz," he finished his sentence.

"So you're our brother?" Brady spoke to Boz. He nodded and then told Brady how he came to the island and also said something about him, like how he was raised by apes and other things.

"That's cool! But... how are we gonna tell who is who?" Brady then asked, looking at Boz and Wen.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Boomer exclaimed and reached for something into his pocket. "Who wants a banana?"

"Give me that!" Boz rushed over to his brother and took the banana from him. Boomer rolled his eyes and smiled.

"See? Plus, they both have different clothing style," he said and we all agreed on that.

"Okay," Stella spoke, "now that we cleared things up... how are we gonna get back home? I mean, we can't skip the tour."

"Then why don't you guys call off that tour and stay here for while?" Boz suggested. Everyone from Lemonade Mouth looked at each other.

"That would be really cool, but we can't call off the tour. What about the fans?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fair to them," Olivia said and everyone else nodded.

Everyone then started talking about it and just then Stella came with a phone in her hand.

"Alright, I called off the tour," she said.

"What?" Olivia, Wen, Mo, Charlie and Scott shouted.

"Calm down, I only called off the first two weeks when we were supposed to be in Paris, then we'll continue in the tour. I talked about everything with Mrs. Reznick, don't worry," she finished but no one of them seemed to be okay with that.

"But Stella, I thought you were looking forward for the tour," Mo said sadly.

"Yeah, and I still am, but I also want to stay here for a while, this seems like a fun island. Come on, you guys! It'll be fun!"

Mo sighed and looked at her band mates.

"So?" Stella asked, raising her eye brow.

"I guess we could stay for a while, what do you think guys?" Olivia asked

"Is it okay, Boo- I mean, your majesties?" Mo spoke to Boomer and Boz.

"I guess..." Boomer shrugged. "Mason?"

"I don't see problem in that. You can stay in the castle, we have two guest rooms, the girls can take one and the boys the other one," my dad said.

"Oh, and since you're a band," Boomer spoke, "you could perform in my club tomorrow night!"

"We'd so love that!" Stella exclaimed, grinning. "See guys, this is like a tour too!" she said as he turned to her now not so worried band mates.

"Then it's settled!" Boz exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's head into the castle now, shall we?"

Everyone agreed and started following Mason, because of course, Boomer and Boz forgot the way back to the castle. I was about to start walking but I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. I turned around just to see, guess who, Brady.

"I suppose this is yours," he said, handing me my machete.

"Thanks," I said as I put it back into my case.

"So... are you mad?" he asked.

"For touching my machete?" I joked. "No, not all," I said, but he didn't laugh. His expression was truly serious.

"No, Mikayla, I meant if you are mad at me for, you know... For leaving the island," he said but sounded nervous at the end.

I sighed, remembering the reason why he left. "No, Brady, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you're back," I told him.

"So are we cool?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Actually..." I hesitated. Should I tell him that I like him? No, that would be crazy. This wasn't the right time. I would tell him, but not now, although I still wanted to know if he still had feelings for me.

"What?"

"I... yes, we're cool."

Brady's lips curved into a smile. I smiled as well, but inside I was actually nervous. Why the heck was I nervous? Do you know why? Because I don't.

Just then Brady and I joined the others.

"So a pilot, huh?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

Brady laughed a bit, "It was aunt Nancy's idea, okay?"

I laughed as well, "Sure."

**(No one's POV)**

"So Boz, why did you want them to stay?" Boomer asked his brother, as they were walking back to the castle.

"Oh, you know," Boz shrugged, "just wanted to get to know them better," he said as he glanced at the blonde that was walking in front of him.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if my English is bad. But I'm trying, ok? :(**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I'm sorry I don't update very often, you can blame school for that. I also forgot to say that ****Lanny is not evil in this story (he appears in this chapter so I'm telling you to don't get you confused). Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading!**  


**(Wen's POV)**

Is it just me, or is that guy Boz weird at some point? I mean, he looks just like me. I don't really mind that, I actually think it's really cool. I mean, who wouldn't want to have a 'twin'? But the thing is that every time I look at him, he has his eyes on Olivia. And he isn't just looking at her. He is staring at her. That's my job! Stare at her when she's not looking and be amazed by her beauty.

Anyways, he just needs to stay away from her. Olivia's mine. Well, not yet. No, we're not going out. But I wish we were.

_Well, you could be going out if you just asked her out, you idiot!_ my thoughts decided to speak up. I shook my head. I'm just too chicken to ask her out. And I know that.

_But she won't wait for you forever_," I couldn't help but thought about it again. Then, I sigh. It's true. She won't wait forever. Besides, she is a beautiful and a very talented woman that could have any guy she wanted. And a lot of our fans like her, especially the guys. I always hear them complimenting her and during concerts they scream stuff like, "I love, you Olivia!" or "Marry me, please!" It just makes me want to punch them in their faces.

Most importantly, I don't think Olivia feels the same way I feel about her. I always think that, but then I remember what happened at the Music Scene during the interview with Moxie and what she said about us dating-ish and then I just shake it off, because I know she was just covering for Mo. But the worst part on it is that I wasn't covering. I was telling the truth. Olivia is my girl. Again, not really my girl, but you know what I mean.

We never talked about what happen at the Music Scene, but I wish we did. I think it would just make things clear and I wouldn't be so, dare I say, desperate about it all the time.

* * *

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Stella exclaimed as we reached the plaza, where the castle was. I have to say it, it was pretty amazing, but my attention caught mainly the weird swirl I saw on the ground.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing at the ornament under my feet."It reminds me of a washboard wiggle." I heard Olivia giggle and it caused me to smile. I love it when she giggles, it's just so cute. She is cute. Okay Wendell, now go back to Earth.

"Oh, that's the Kinkow swirl," Mikayla responded to my question. "It looks just Like Kinkow when you look at it from above. Also the Kings have this swirl as their birthmark," she said as she pointed at Brady, Boomer and Boz. I nodded in understanding. Then, from the corner of my I saw Boz walking over to Olivia, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the castle?" he asked her. I felt anger boil inside me. Just calm down, Wen. Play it cool, I tried to calm myself, but I don't think it worked.

"I, uh..." Olivia seemed hesitating for a second. That's when I decided to cut in.

"Why don't you give a tour to all of us?" I said, gesturing to my band members. "We'd really appreciate that." Everyone seemed to agree with me. Good.

"Sure," he said, but I could hear see he was glaring at me. I smirk to myself. I win, this time.

We walked inside the castle, right into a throne room, as they call it. There was a couch, a table and pretty much a normal stuff. The weird this is that there was only one throne. Why just one? I thought there were three Kings. I decided to shrug it off as I finished exploring the room with my eyes.

Everyone was admiring the castle as well. Even Olivia. She seemed so amazed when she was looking around. I found myself staring at her again, but then an unknown voice caused me to stop.

"There you guys are! Where have you been so long?"

We turned around just to see some guy who looked to be younger than us rushing in.

"Aww, you were scared for us! You're such a sweet cousin!" Boomer cooed, as he walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey look, a real troll!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing at the boy Boomer called his cousin. He looked at him weirdly.

"Who are they?"

"Lanny, meet Lemonade Mouth. Their plane crashed here, so they're staying here for a while. Guys, this is Lanny, our sweet little cousin," he introduced him to us. We all greeted him and so did he as warned us to never call him troll again. I chuckled at this a little bit, he really does look like a real troll, especially with that haircut.

"Oh, my God, Lanny?" Brady asked as he walked in front of him, because he was standing behind us.

"Wait, Brady?" Lanny asked in disbelief. Brady gave him a nod.

"I missed you, cuz!" he exclaimed before giving Lanny a bear hug.

"Uh..." Lanny let out. Brady was probably squeezing him too tightly. Luckily he noticed and let go of Lanny before he could squeeze the soul out of him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you too," Lanny said. Brady gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean 'I can't believe?'" he asked.

Lanny laughed nervously. Before he could say something, another person rushed in the room. This time is was some guy, a lot older than us. The only weird thing on him was that he was covered in dough while holding a bowl and a cooking spoon.

"Umm, Lanny? We might have some problem in the kitchen," he said.

"Catawampus, what happened?" Lanny exclaimed, looking at him with widened eyes.

"Well, I was trying to make the dough for cookies and I thought it would be easier if I made it in the mixer. So I turned it on," that guy, Catawampus, said.

"So?"

"I forgot to put the cover on."

Lanny face-palmed.

I tried my best on holding my laughter and noticed the others tried to do the same.

Lanny sighed, "Remind me to never leave you alone in the kitchen again," he said as he led Catawampus out the room, probably going fix the mess he made. As soon as they left, we all burst out of laughing. What a funny dudes.

"So shall we start with the tour now?" Boz asked as soon as we all stopped laughing. Everyone agreed, including Boomer and Brady. Mason and Mikayla left somewhere, I don't even know where. It's none of my business anyway.

"Okay, follow me then," Boz said and gave Olivia a smile. I glared at him, but he didn't see it. I wouldn't care if he did. We all started heading somewhere and I noticed how close he was walking next to Olivia. This was starting to piss me off.

I've got my eyes on you, monkey king.

**A/N: You should really check out "One Life" by Adam Hicks ft. Cara music video, it's amazing! By the way, did you know that Naomi Scott is in Bridgit Mendler's "Hurricane" music video? So many things with the LM cast are happening!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I am SO sorry for such a late update! I know, it's been like what, a month and you all probably hate me and I wish I had some excuse, but I actually don't. I can't really blame school, well, maybe just a little, but the thing is that I was just too lazy and another problem was also my stupid writer's block. So, again, I'm very sorry. I hope I'll update this and my other stories more often since school is almost over, to be more specific the last day I go to school is June 28th, so yeah... Well, I hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not too short! Thanks for reading! x**

The tour of the castle began, with Boz being the guide. He showed everything to the gang, even the rooms Brady had no idea about. For example, the dining room! During the tour, Boz stayed always close to Olivia and whenever he tried something, Wen obviously distracted him asking about the castle or anything else. Unfortunately Olivia, who had no idea that the guide had a crush on her, didn't notice Wen's strange behaviour at all. However, someone else did.

Once the tour ended, Mason showed the band their rooms. There were two guest rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. The only bad thing is that the rooms had only two beds, so Wen and Olivia being the good ones decided to take the couch. They all decided stay in there for a while to have some rest before they would go to explore this crazy yet pretty awesome island again.

"Pretty cool place, huh?" Stella asked her friends as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," Mo agreed, sitting down on the other bed as well. "But I'm still kind of worried about the tour cancellation."

"Mo, it's not cancelled, it's just stalled for a while. We'll be back on tour before you know it," Stella tried to calm her friend who didn't say anything and just nodded in respond. The brunnete then turned her attention to the blonde sitting on the couch, who was quiet the whole time while looking at her lap.

"So, Olivia, how is it between you and a certain red head?" she mocked her, smirking. Olivia looked up from her lap and looked at her confusedly.

"Actually, Mo, there are two red heads in the house now," Stella reminded her as she remembered Boz.

"But she knows I mean Wen," Mo said to her. She then turned to Olivia again, waiting for a response. "So?" she raised an eyebrow.

"So nothing. There's nothing going on between Wen and I," Olivia replied. Mo and Stella shared a look before looking at her again.

"You sure? Because it seems like Mr. Gifford might be a little jealous," Stella said.

"Jealous?" Olivia asked. "Of who?"

"Of you and that Boz guy," Mo said. "He seems to be interested you."

Olivia didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed how strange has Wen been acting since we got here?" Stella asked. Olivia thought for a moment. Has he? She hasn't noticed anything. She just shook her head in respond, causing Stella to groan and Mo to sigh.

"What?" Olivia asked again. She didn't understand what was wrong.

"Olivia!" Mo exclaimed, getting up and dropping herself onto the sofa next to her. "Can't you see that Boz likes you and Wen obviously does not seem very happy about it, because he likes you too?"

"Wen doesn't like me," Olivia stated, completely ignoring the fact that the monkey boy was crushing on her.

Stella groaned again as she got up and sat down next to Olivia, who was now in the middle. "Geez, Olivia! When will you two finally admit that you like each other and start dating already? For goodness sake!"

Olivia stared at her. What were they talking about? She didn't like Wen. Oh, who was she kidding. Of course she liked him. But Wen didn't feel the same way about her, or did he? And there she was again.

"You really think Wen likes me?" Olivia finally asked, breaking the short silence.

"Oh, we don't think, we know it," Mo said and glanced at Stella who just nodded, wearing that Stella smile on her lips. Olivia sighed. Well, maybe he did like her. It would make sense. I mean, after everything he's done for her? Would he done same thing he had done for her to other girls, like Stella and Mo? Would he? Olivia wanted to think about it, but then she remembered something.

"Wait, what did you say about Boz liking me?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, that. Well, our King seems to be interested in you and your beauty, kind of," Mo said, causing Olivia to blush slightly.

"Yeah, you should see what he was trying to do during the tour," Stella joined in. "He even tried to sneak his arms around you!"

"He did?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah, thankfully Wen distracted him by asking about the machetes hidden in the lights."

"Wow," was everything Olivia could say. She couldn't believe it. Two boys had a crush on her? And on the top of it, they happened to be twins? Well, not actually twins, but two guys who just looked alike?

"But you don't happen to like Boz, right?" Mo asked, interrupting Olivia's thoughts. Olivia shook her head. She really didn't. I mean, she just met him. She didn't know what he was really like, but she knew how Wen was for sure. Wen was sweet, caring and extremely kind, especially to her. Plus, he was an amazing rapper. Nobody couldn't be as awesome as him, even if it was his 'twin'.

However, Olivia wondered how was Boz like inside. Was he also sweet, caring and kind like Wen? Was he anything like Wen at all? Olivia wouldn't admit it, but she would actually like to find out. Boz didn't have to be so bad, what did she know?

"So I think we should meet up with the guys and discuss what songs we should play tomorrow night at Boomer's club," Stella said, breaking Olivia's thoughts again. "What is it called again?"

"Boomerama, I think," Mo answered her question.

"Alright, whatever, now let's go for the guys," Stella said as she and Mo got up, pulling Olivia on her feet as well. Stella then walked over to the door and just when she was about to open it, the knock on it was heard. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door then just to see Wen, Charlie and Scott standing there.

"Hello ladies," Scott stepped inside the room, "and my special lady," he smiled as Mo walked over to his boyfriend and received a kiss on a cheek from him.

"Hey guys, we were just about to get you so we could discuss the songs we could play at Boomer's club tomorrow," Stella said as she closed the door just right after Wen and Charlie walked in as well.

"Yeah, so did we," Charlie said as he hopped on the sofa, making himself comfortable. Stella raised her eyebrow at him.

"Alright, let's start then," Stella just shrugged. Everyone gathered up. Olivia sat down on the sofa, Wen, of course, sat down next to her and Charlie was pushed down on the ground by Stella so Scott could sit down with Mo in his lap.

"So any suggestions?" Stella asked, scanning everyone in the room with her eyes.

"Definitely Determinate, Breakthrough and Livin' on a High Wire," Wen named all the songs that included his rapping parts.

Stella nodded, "Okay, so we'll open up with Determinate. Then we could do-"

"Somebody," Olivia cut her off.

"Okay, so Somebody, then Breakthrough..." Stella counted on her fingers.

They made a list of all the songs they were going to play. It included Determinate, Somebody, Breakthrough, More Than a Band, She's So Gone and Livin' on a High Wire.

"I think we should do at least one cover," Mo suggested.

"That's a great idea," Charlie said, agreeing with his now former crush.

"Okay, but of what song?" Olivia asked.

"I think we should do Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding," Wen said. Everyone looked at him, especially Olivia. **(A/N: Bridgit Mendler actually did a cover of this song and you should really check it out, because it's AMAZING!)**

"Why that song?" Stella asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's Olivia favourite song," Wen told her as he then turned to Olivia and smiled lightly at her. **[A/N: I don't really know if it's her favourite song, but hey, it's a fanfiction story after all ;)]**

"Oh," everyone said, expect for Olivia. They understood now.

"Alright then, Starry Eyed it is with Olivia being the main singer," Stella said and everyone agreed. Olivia didn't complain. She was still surprised by the fact that Wen knew what her favourite song was.

After a while of talking and hanging out, Mason came over to tell them the dinner was ready, because it was already evening, which they didn't realize. The all had a delicious dinner and by all I mean Lemonade Mouth members, Boomer, Boz, Brady, Mikayla, Mason, Lanny and Catawampus. There was also some drama when Boz kept looking at Olivia the whole time, which Wen didn't like, so Boz received a lot of glares from him. This time Olivia noticed this, causing her to be confused again. She didn't know what to think. If Wen liked her, then why didn't he just tell her? But she couldn't really blame him. She would probably do the same thing.

She just wished they could clear things up. Then it would be so much easier.

Wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: A new chapter for you guys! Thank you for your reviews, you are really awesome! By the way, last year on June 18****th**** was the premiere of the third season of Pair of Kings! I can't believe it's already been a YEAR! I still remember how excited I was but also sad that Brady wasn't going to be there anymore, but I'm glad I didn't stop watching it, because that would be a mistake. It's still the best show ever, always have and always will! **

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I slammed the door of my room and plopped down on my bed, sighing heavily. Well, that was an interesting dinner. I mean, the food was delicious, but the atmosphere was nothing much, especially between Boz and Wen. Everyone seemed to get along pretty well expect for them two and I think I know the reason why. In fact, I think everyone knows what the reason is.

But I don't really care, because there's something else more important that I worry about. I mean, Brady is back! That's great, right? I mean, that's bad. Well, maybe little bit of both. I just don't know what to do, now that he's back. Should I tell him that I like him or just act like nothing is going on, even though it is, act like I did before he left? I don't know. But if I tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't feel the same anymore? That would be so embarrassing and heartbreaking. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

All of sudden I heard a knock on my door. I groaned, because I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. I walked over to the door and to be honest, I was expecting that the person would be Brady, but I was surprised when I opened the door and the person who was standing there was Boz.

"What do you want?" I asked. I know I sounded annoyed and that he noticed, but I didn't really care.

"Well, good evening to you too," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, can I talk to you for a minute? I need to ask you something."

I watched as his expression turned serious. "Ask me what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's kind of an awkward question..."

"Awkward, huh?" I put my thinking face on, looking away. Then I looked at Boz again. "Then go ask Boomer!"

"No, I can't!" he complained. "It's... about girls."

I stared at him. He wanted to ask me about girls? Me?

"Wait, why do you want to discuss this with me?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe because you're the only girl I can trust and besides I didn't want to look for someone else," he said.

"Okay, first of all, I'm surprised that I'm the only girl you can trust and second, why don't you go ask Candis? She's an expert when it comes to these things."

Boz frowned, "I don't want to ask Candis, I want to ask you! So will you please be a good friend and listen for a second?"

I sighed, "Fine, come in then," I gestured him to come in which he did so. I closed the door behind him and then turned to face him, crossing my arms in the process.

"Okay, so what is your question?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask... Have you ever liked someone, but didn't know if they liked you back and knew there was also someone else who liked the person you liked and the person who liked the person you liked didn't like you that much, because you liked the person who-"

"Boz, Boz," I cut him off, because he would kept going on and on and I didn't want to listen to his stupid explanation that was so obvious what was about. "Please, get to the point."

Boz sighed, "Okay, fine. I like Olivia," he blurted. A small smile appeared on my face. Yes, I knew he liked her. I just thought it was kind of sweet, I don't even know why. I mean, he has never had a crush before. Well, I think. Okay, maybe he has, but I didn't know about that. Why should I, right?

"So what you're saying is that you like Olivia while Wen likes her too?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

Boz nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately. I mean, I've never felt this was about anyone else before. And I know this might sound weird, but when I saw Olivia, I fell in love with her. Especially with her face," he sighed dreamily, causing me to chuckle quietly. He then continued talking. "But now that I know there is something between her and Wen, I just don't know what to do. So, the real question is," he faced me, "what should I do?"

"Get over her," I said, shrugging. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, as if," he scoffed. "How am I supposed to get over such a beautiful girl like her?"

"Boz," I sighed. "It's obvious Wen has feelings for Olivia and she has feelings for him, everyone knows that, expect for them two. So please, don't do anything stupid that you could regret later."

Boz sighed, facing the ground. "You're right. I should just get over it."

I smiled, "Now that's the right attitude!" I put a head on his shoulder. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. Just then we heard a knock on my door again.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and there was the person I was not expecting to see.

Brady.

"Hey Mikayla, Boz," he said as he spotted Boz in the room. I noticed my hand on Boz's shoulder and put it away quickly. I hoped didn't Brady take this in the wrong way. I mean, Boz was in my room. I had my hand on his shoulder. It might seem innocent to you, but to him it might be not.

"Oh, hey Brady," I greeted him as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, but I'll see you're busy, so I'll just–"

I cut him off, "No, no, no, no, I'm not busy at all! Boz was just about to leave anyway, right, Boz?" I turned to the red headed boy, who nodded immediately.

"Yeah, I'll just–" he pointed at the door.

"Go," I finished his sentence and pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, bye Brady and Mikayla, oh and thanks," he said as he turned to me and I just smiled at him.

"No problem. See you later, Boz."

He then walked out of the room and closed to door behind him. I sighed and turned to Brady, who was looking at me confusedly.

"So?" I smiled at him.

He cleared his throat, "So, you and Boz, are you two..."

My eyes widened. "What? No! There is nothing going on between Boz and I! He just came over because he wanted me to help him with his crush on Olivia," I explained, hoping that he would understand.

He nodded, "Oh, yeah, I noticed that too. I mean the tension between them."

"Yeah..."

Just then an awkward silence fell upon us. I hated awkward silences especially when it was between me and Brady so of course I was the first one to break it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him as I remember why he came to my room in the first place.

"Oh, that," he said, probably remembering. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I've done, I mean the leaving and... yeah."

I sighed, "Brady, we covered this. It's okay, we're not mad. Well, not anymore," I murmured the last part.

"Well, yeah, but I still feel guilty for leaving you guys. I missed you all so much, especially you, Mikayla."

"Me? Really?" my lips curved into a smile. I couldn't help it. He missed me! So maybe he still had feelings for me. Or not, I don't know.

"I missed you too, Brady," I said. "You can't even imagine how much."

"I love you, Mikayla."

My heart skipped a beat, "Y-you do?"

His eyes widened suddenly, "I-I mean, as a friend!"

I don't know why, but my heart broke when he said that. For a second I thought that he really loved me. Clearly, I was wrong. Again.

"I love you too, Brady, as a friend," I told him anyways. I could feel the sadness in my voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, I'm just tired, that's all," I lied.

"Oh, then I'll just leave so you can have some rest," he said. I didn't complain. My mood suddenly turned upside down, I just felt upset. So he said goodnight to me and then left the room, leaving me all alone. Sighing, I sat down on my bed as my thoughts concentrated on the raven haired boy again.

_I think I love you, Brady, but not as a friend._


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I feel so guilty for not updating for such a long time (again), I am so sorry! It's just that I can't think straight and I'm guessing the holidays have some effect on it... :P But here's a little secret... I actually started working on this chapter when I was still going to school, in fact, it was at school when we were in the PC classroom so instead of watching videos on youtube or playing some shitty (excuse me) games like everyone else was, I was doing this, lol. (Ok, I don't say everyone was playing games, but most of the guys that were sitting in the line in front of me were). Anyways... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and again, I'm very sorry for the late update. I'd like to say that it won't happen again, but I'm not sure about that... I know, I suck.  
**

**(Boz's POV)**

Get over Olivia? Yeah, right. Like I'm really going to follow Mikayla's advice. Of course I'm not going to get over her, and you know why? I have a plan. A plan that is so brilliant that only an awesome person like me can come up with it.

Even though it sounds like it is the most difficult plan in the history of plans, it is actually very simple. My plan is to dress up like Wen and then just pretend to be him, so Olivia thinks it's really Wen even though it's me. Then I can get to know Olivia better and find out if I could have some chances with her. Yeah, sure, it might seem unfair, and bad, and totally evil, but I kind of don't have other choices. Or maybe I do, but I just didn't want to spend the whole day thinking about them, because there's no point in straining my brain, right? Anyways, in other words, I'm a genius.

The next morning, after perfectly organizing my plan, I went to look for some clothes that could suit Mr. Gifford's style. Unfortunately I couldn't find any, because all of my clothes were just too... let's just say Boz like. So the only thing I could do was to buy some new ones. To be honest, I wasn't actually very happy about spending my money on some stupid clothes, but when I thought about Olivia's beautiful face again, I knew it was worth it. I'm a king after all! I can afford it, can't I?

So I went to buy some clothes. I was lucky, the guy who worked at the store I went to was a good friend of mine, so I kind of told him about my little pan and he kind of helped me with picking some clothes. Turns out he was a big fan of Lemonade Mouth, meaning he knew the members pretty well, so their styles included that too.

Once I solved the clothing problem and returned back to the castle, there was still some business I needed to attent to. My hair. I ran my hand through it, leaving it messy, just like Wen's hair was. I looked like I just woke up and let me tell you, I didn't like it at all. But if Olivia finds that attractive... alright then!

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the "new me". I have to admit, I did a pretty good job on my small change. I looked exactly like Wen. I was wearing a gray jumper, an orange chequered shirt and a brown T-Shirt under it, red jeans and some brown shoes **(A/N: The same things Wen/Adam had in the "Somebody" music video or in the first scene in the movie)** Now I wouldn't be surprised if anyone though I was him.

But even though I looked like Wen, there was still one problem left. I couldn't rap. You know, when you, for example, freestyle, you have to improvise and come up with random lyrics that rhyme. Well, yeah... I can't do that. I can barely figure out what to say when I speak normally! And make it even rhyme? No, thanks. So let's just hope that no one will want me to rap, because that would end up really, really bad. Trust me.

"Boz?" the knock on the bathroom door and Boomer's voice startled me. "You in there?"

I panicked. I was still wearing 'Wen's' clothes, I couldn't come out looking like that! I quickly startled tearing off the clothes of me.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute!" I called, putting on my clothes as fast as I could. When I was fully dressed up back in my normal clothes, thinking where I should hide 'Wen's' clothes, I eventually put them in the cabinet and brushed my hair back to my normal hairstyle, so Boomer wouldn't suspect something. Unlocking the door, I stepped outside, spotting Boomer and Brady sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I tried to act casual.

"Hey Boz, umm, I was thinking I could show Brady the island and all the changes here, are you coming?" Boomer asked me as they both got up.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure, let's go!"

"Okay, but we have to be back before the concert in Boomerama," Boomer said as we started heading outside the room. The concert! I almost forgot. Wait, that's it! After the show, once Well is out of sight, I can sneak somewhere with Olivia! See? Told you I was a genius.

* * *

**(Olivia's POV)**

Stella, Mo and I were in our room, getting ready for the show. Mo was deciding what dress she should wear and asked me for help while Stella was just sitting on the couch, shaking her head at us.

"Guys, come on, it's important!" Mo exclaimed, looking at me and Stella. "This one or that one?" she asked, showing us the dresses she was holding.

"Umm, I think you should wear that one," Stella pointed at the red dress hanging on the hanger that Mo was holding in her left hand. Mo looked at her as she was crazy.

"Are you serious? Why this one?!"

Stella stared her, uncomprehending look on her face. "But you asked on our opinion!"

"You know, you're right," Mo admitted as she turned to me. "Olivia, what do you think?"

"Well..." I looked at the dresses, not sure which one to pick. "I might agree with Stella on the red one..."

Mo sighed, "Ugh, fine, I'll wear the other purple one then," she threw the red dress on her bed, looking at herself in the mirror while holding the purple dress in front of her. Stella and I shared a look before just shaking our heads. It was Mo after all. We couldn't blame her for her crazy behaviour when it came to picking clothes.

An hour later, after putting on our outfits, making our hair and putting make up on, the guys came for us to pick us up so we could meet up with the kings and then walk to Boomerama together. When the clock read 7:30 pm, meaning the show was starting in half an hour, we heard the knock on the door.

"Oh, our boys are here," Stella said as she walked over to the door and opened them, revealing three boys standing outside.

"Well, hello boys," she smiled sweetly as she let Charlie, Scott and Wen walk in. Scott walked over to Mo and as always greeted her by giving her a kiss on the cheek and of course telling her how amazing she looked. I wish someone could tell me the same thing...

I sighed and just then I saw Wen walking toward me. Wow, he looked, like, really good. Well, he always does.

"Hey Liv, um," he said as he approached me, "y-you look beautiful."

"Really?" I asked dumbly, blushing slightly. He has never called me beautiful before. "I-I mean... t-thanks, y-you look great too," I stuttered like a total idiot.

I noticed his hand was hidden behind his back and when he put it in front of me, I saw why. He was a holding a rose which he handed to me saying, "This is for you."

"Wow, Wen," I said as I took the rose from him, looking up at him. "It's beautiful, thank you." I couldn't help and hugged him. He was just so sweet!

"Okay, you two love birds," Stella said, interrupting our moment, "it's time to go!"

We pulled away and Wen cleared his throat. I placed the rose on the table and soon we were all heading downstairs to the throne room, where the kings, Brady, Boomer and Boz, along with Mikayla were waiting for us. After we all greeted each other, we started heading to King Boomer's club. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that this night was going to be interesting.

**(Wen's POV)**

I couldn't help but to think how stunning Olivia looked tonight. Well, not that she doesn't look stunning every day, because she does, but you know. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed how beautiful she looked, because there it was again. He was staring at her again, he even complimented her! And she blushed and thanked him and complimented him as well! I mean, what is this?!

I was glaring at him all the way there. Who does he think he is? A king of romance or what? I seriously needed to do something about it. But the only thing I could do was to tell her how I feel about her, just as the guys told me when we were getting ready for the show...

**_{Flashback}_**

_We were in our room, preparing for the show. My thoughts were somewhere with Olivia again, that I didn't even noticed Charlie talking to me._

_"Wen, hello?" he waved his hand in front of me, finally catching my attention. _

_"What?" I asked, shaking my head. _

_"I asked how it is between you and Olivia," he said._

_"What do you mean?" I tried to play innocent._

_"Oh, come on, bro, it's so obvious you're in love with her," Scott joined in. _

_I sighed, "Yeah, fine, I am. So?" _

_"Well, if you like her and she obviously likes you too, you should do something about it!" Charlie said._

_I chuckled, "Like what?" _

_"Like ask her out or something!" he exclaimed. "I mean, she won't wait forever, man. That Boz guy seems to be interested in her too."_

_Ah, great. Boz. I didn't want to hear anything about him, just hearing his name made me feel angry. I slightly punched Charlie in his arm, walking away from him to put on my jacket. I heard him and Scott chuckle, causing me to roll my eyes. But then Charlie walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Look, Wen, just tell her how you feel. And do it quickly. You don't want to lose her to some other guy, do you?" I looked at him and shook my head. I didn't. I couldn't lose her to another guy. Especially not to Boz. Charlie gave me a sad smile before removing his hand off my shoulder and walking over to the door with Scott. _

_"Time to pick up the girls," Scott spoke. "You coming, bro?"_

_"Yeah," I said as I glanced at a vase that had roses in it. I quickly grabbed one and smiled to myself, following the boys outside the room._

**_{End of Flashback}_**

Oliva seemed to like the rose I gave her. But I still don't know if I can tell her how I feel. Everyone says that she feels the same way about me, but what if she doesn't? I'd rather continue crushing on her than ruin our amazing friendship. But if I don't tell her, then I might never find out if she likes me too. So maybe I'll tell her. And you know what? I'll tell her! And I'll tell her right now. Well, not right now, but maybe after show. Or even better, I can come to her room and ask her if she would like to go for a walk. I mean, a walk on the beach under the shinning moon and stars seems like a perfect place to confess my feelings to her, right?

I just hoped that I was doing the right thing.


End file.
